


one of those nights...

by violet_luzon



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemy Lovers, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_luzon/pseuds/violet_luzon
Summary: Resolution, promises and declarations didn’t matter when Tyki put his hands on him, seducing him, alluring him, inviting him to play the same game. Rushing into the cold nights, kissing in the alleys as their fight turned into a desperate kiss, and Tyki’s smile glimmered sadistically at the realisation that once again, Allen’s body was his, and no one could ruin the magic of their secret encounter.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Kudos: 17





	one of those nights...

The hotel room was saturated with a mix of sweat, heat and expensive cigarettes. On the bedside table, the candles were still burning and Tyki’s white gloves, over the dark wood, had been placed with sensual, languid ease. The flickering flames drew mysterious shadows across the ceiling and the walls, painting Allen’s milky skin in all shades of blurred pink, highlighted by the flush on his cheeks and the pleasure through which he flourished, beautiful, senseless, lascivious.  
  
For a moment, his enemy gave him the chance to forget what duty felt like and how pleasure could make his body twist and writhe, his back arch, his toes curl and his hair brush the soft, satin pillows as his lover pressed open-mouthed kisses on him, looping his strong arms around his thin waist and lifting him from the mattress, anchored into his stifling embrace.  
  
Head dizzy with Tyki’s scent, all cologne and tobacco and aftershave, something dangerous and _intoxicating_ (something he wouldn’t escape, he couldn’t escape, he _didn’t want to_ escape), his entire body relished at the awareness of a forbidden vice.  
  
Resolution, promises and declarations didn’t matter when Tyki put his hands on him, seducing him, alluring him, inviting him to play the same game. Rushing into the cold nights, kissing in the alleys as their fight turned into a desperate kiss, and Tyki’s smile glimmered sadistically at the realisation that once again, Allen’s body was his, and no one could ruin the magic of their secret encounter.  
  
His exorcist suit, on the floor by the bed, carried the proof of his sin. And he’d have to say that he had accomplished his mission in downtown bars, with the stench of smoke and liquor and all the things Allen despised about Cross. Under his clothes, his skin would burn at the memory of Tyki’s fingers on his nipples, the way he bruised his thin waist and choked him into bliss, silencing his need for salvation, for validation.  
  
A dark stubble covered Tyki’s chin and cheeks, the hairs tickling Allen’s knee as the man placed a kiss on him, sliding the tip of his tongue across his pale thigh. His voice was as rough and as hot as the cigarettes he smoked, deep and toxic and irresistable. _Luxurious,_ in a way that made Allen want to be aggressed, manhandled, brutalised. “Does he fuck you,” Tyki whispered, his hand crawling on Allen’s leg, fingers gently caressing his ankle all the way down to his pretty foot, “that blonde inspector?”  
  
The mockery, explicit in his words, drew an embarrassed groan out of Allen, if not for the implications that haunted his mind. “W-what if he does?” he muttered, lying for the mere purpose of seeing him mad, pushing his limits, unravelling his violence, “it’s none of your business.”  
  
A fire sparkled into Tyki’s golden eyes, a smug grin curling his lips. He raised his eyebrows, low chuckle resounding in the dark, predacious. “Even if he does,” he murmured like a dirty confession, breath ghosting across Allen’s hot skin as he pressed burning kisses on his thighs, sucking and biting the tender flesh, “he can’t fuck you like I do. Can’t make you scream like I do,” he went on, digging his fingers into Allen’s skin, trailing the tip of his nose across his inner thigh, inhaling his intimate scent, “can’t choke you with his cock like _I_ do.”  
  
His entire body was tense with need, the tip of his pretty pink leaking juices as Tyki’s breath titillated him, close, but not enough, the longing and the ache seething through his veins and setting his nerves alight. “I hate men who are so full of themselves,” he retorted, hitting the back of Tyki’s shoulders with his foot, “what would you know?” he said, reaching out to tangle his fingers through Tyki’s hair, those thick curls, “you think so highly of yourself, it’s exhausting,” a devilish smile pulled at the corner of his lips, yet his brows were furrowed, want pooling in his limbs, “and you’re still talking, not sucking me like you should. Do you do that with all your lovers?”  
  
Suddenly, a strange sensation made his heart ache and his dick throb in arousal. Masochistic realisation, the desire to be thoroughly ravished by that man. Rage and passion and violence overcame him all in one moment, wiping away his fears, his duties, the mere fact that he was an exorcist and Tyki his sworn enemy.  
  
“Why?” Tyki muttered, pausing to give him a sly smirk, “does it bother you? That I fuck them and treat you like one of them?”  
  
Allen didn’t know what it was, but an abrupt impulse drove him to push Tyki away from himself and pin him to the mattress. With one hand gripping his curls, brows pinched in an aggressive frown as he silenced Tyki by pushing his dick into mouth, down his throat, relentlessly and mercilessly, like that man had done to him so many times.  
  
He wasn’t one of his lovers. He was _different_. Tyki knew it, craved for him, but he did everything he could to drag out Allen’s most impulsive side.  
  
The smile still lingered on his lips as Allen started to facefuck him, pleasuring himself with his pliant, wet mouth, shivering when Tyki’s tongue lapped him up so perfectly. He tried to be ruthless, to be rough, but no matter what he did, Tyki smirked insistently, full proof of his victory. Allen was giving him what he wanted: the instinct.  
  
He was finally pleasuring himself, taking what he wanted and forgetting all the rules, the fact that they weren’t meant to be together. What did it matter, when Tyki sucked him with so much precision and passion?  
  
Allen pushed his short dick past his lips in a frenzy, soft, high-pitched moans escaping his lips as Tyki reached out to pinch and pull his nipples, smoothing his dark hands on Allen’s chest, torso and hips. The flame of the candle projected their shadows on the wall, the distinct shape of Allen’s sinuous back and ass, his hand through Tyki’s hair, the boy’s long white hair flipped over his shoulder.  
  
Rolling his hips smoothly, Allen held Tyki’s hand with his own and rode his face so pleasantly, watching him needily as the man snuck one of his hands down his dark torso, pumping himself as he _let_ Allen fill his throat, rubbing his pulsating tip on his long, wet tongue.  
  
Tyki didn’t take his eyes off him, stroking himself in pace with Allen’s movements. And a smile bloomed on his lips as Allen spilled his cum on his tongue, hips thrusting erratically and a single word on his luscious mouth, “ _mine_ …”  
  
Yes, Tyki was his.  
  
And if nobody understood their bond, what would it matter?  
  
In the end, he always ended up in Tyki’s arms. The same man who broke his heart during a cold night, showed him death and love. Freed him, even if just for a while, from the shackles of faithfulness and obedience.  
  
“Yours,” Tyki whispered as Allen pulled out his mouth to lie with his head on the man’s broad chest.  
  
It was dangerous, to admit it.  
  
But nobody could hear them except the wind and the silent night. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna see tyki and allen fuck


End file.
